Forever
by VEExBELLA
Summary: What happens when Edward breaks up with Bella, but Bella fights back? read, very suspenseful.almost same beginning in new moon but a wayyyyy different ending. please read. and give me any suggestions or comments, i might edit it or something thankyouuu.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone this is my first fan fic. Please Please Review**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Forever**

**Chapter 1**

"Ok, let's talk." I didn't like how this was going to end. "Bella, we're leaving." I thought I was ready for this but apparently I wasn't. "Now? How about in a year or two?" His eyes turned cold, solid. Fierce.

"Bella, I don't think you _fully_ understand." He closed his eyes, breathed deeply and continued. "Me… and…my family are leaving." I only could shake my head at this point. What was I to do? Confused and disoriented as I was, I started to speak without delay. "Okay, that's fine. I'll come with you." Everything made sense to me now. Edward and I would run away together. Just me and him. Nothing would bother us. We would stay in a warm, intimate cottage, secluded. We would be together, without any interference whatsoever. The warm shining down on us, he'd be able to walk outside freely, with my hand in his. His body glistening endlessly. Oh! I think this would be the most euphoric ecstasy, a girl can go through. Nevertheless, I was muddled in my beloved daydreams. Until I heard his beautiful voice again, I shook the thoughts from my head, looked at Edward. Just realizing that he's been staring at me with the same cold, cruel eyes as before. "Bella, I'm not good for you, please grasp that." I don't know what I saw on his face, but it seemed as if he was hiding something. "What! What are you talking about? Edward! You're the _very_ best part of my life. You_ are_ good for _me_." It almost sounded as If I was begging for my life back. Which actually is what I'm doing. Edward was… i_s_ my life. I can't live without him. But then something terrible occurred. "Bella…" He sighed, "I don't want _you_ to come with me." My whole meaning of everything perished beneath his words.

"You… don't… want… me?" I could feel the lump in my throat, beginning to swell. "No." This simple, hard, cruel answer brought the deepest tears to the corner of my eyes. I looked hard into Edward's unreadable eyes, but nothing in his face held a contradiction to the words, he'd had just said. "If … that's what you…" I suddenly gulped. "…want?" Edward glaring at me without blinking beyond any grief. "Yes, that's what I want." He spoke rather quickly. "Anyway, you're human; time heals all memories for your kind." "And you're… memories?" I tried to sound angry, but it just sounded even more like begging. "Our kind gets distracted easily." He half smiled. But the smile wasn't the one I've always enjoyed. It was different. It was vexatious. Edward took one step backwards. He was distant more than ever before.

"Bella, I'm leaving now, I won't come _back. _Don't think about _me_. I won't be of you. Move on. I won't make you go through his again. I'm sorry. It'll be as if I'd never existed." The corner of his mouth twitched. How could he do this! Edward's now molten eyes scorched into mine. My stomach jumped, I felt something peculiar. Only, this wasn't the same feeling I was used to when I was around him. This was different. This hurts. I have to do something or I would lose everything. Love, life, meaning. _Everything_. I reached out to him before he would leave… _forever_. I thought he was reaching for me too when our fingers nearly touched, but then he took my wrists firmly, placing them on my sides. "Don't follow me, this will be the_ last_ time you'll see me." His cold eyes were stabbing into everything that ever meant anything to me. He let go of my wrists, his face turned to glance quickly at the forest behind me. He turned to it, walking away from me graceful as always. I turned around quickly. Tears running down my swollen, red, angry face. I yelled to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews everyone. I appreciate it**

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon. But I so wished I did /**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2:**

"So, that's the MONSTER you've become Edward?!" He turned around aggravated, and I saw that his face was struck with confusion. To clear his expression, I started to ramble loudly the thoughts that were tearing out my heart. "Leaving me here, alone, helpless in this deserted forest to fend for... _myself_!" My face was burning with rage and hopelessness. My mind apparently found it difficult to comprehend what was happening, because I obviously couldn't think straight. I just blurted out everything that I felt at the time. "You've become worse than what you are! Hah! A _vampire_!? You were scared to hurt me then... but now... what?" my voice turned into a raging whisper. "You are ... _indestructible_. You're more human than anyone can be!" my voice rising with every word. "You- are just like all the other... JERKS!" I was yelling horribly now." but at least, they never tried breaking up with me in the same forest where they first said they... LOVED... me!" I was metaphorically speaking. Of course no one else told me they loved me, other than Edward." Edward Anthony Cullen..." My voice transformed into a brief whisper once again. "You..._ killed_ me." A look of shock and confusion spread across his horror-stricken face. My mind was nowhere in place and was bottling into fluids of molten liquid confusion. My knees gave out, as I collapsed onto the rain drenched ground. I had my hands over my face, endlessly sobbing. Edward looked angry yet perplexed. I lifted my face, slowly from my drenched hands, still with the lake of water blinding my vision.

"So... all this was a... _lie_?" I whispered my lips so dry and unable to move. Standing in the place of Edward was a stone figure, with a face of pain. I came to realize that it's still him. Edward look as if he was in some sort of dilemma, fighting with himself. He was distancing his eyes from his reaction. He opened his mouth, than quickly shut it. I continued. "Every... _little_... thing?" I was beginning to lose it. "The past eight months? Nothing, but a ... lie?" I stood up off of the ground and my knees almost gave out again, but I staggered into place. "The words you said to me, the kisses, the..." Gulp."... lullaby? All this was an... ACT!" I started to really get frustrated and aggravated. My face was burning with rage and grief. "I can't believe you Edward; you made me... love you. But worst of all... you made me, _believe_ that you ... loved ME!" Edward held a face of pain. But then he moved two steps closer for towards me, he took my tear drenched face gently in his hands. He was only a few inches away from me. But it felt as if it's a mile. He bent his face down to look clearly into my burning eyes. He didn't stop looking at me once when he whispered. "Bella, it wasn't a lie, my love for you was not some foolish act. I _did_ love you, the lullaby was real. But now its time for a change. Its time to move on. You and... me."

His eyes molded into topaz, it looked as if his sincerity was real, and that he meant what he was saying. But what was I to believe? He was a vampire who obviously is a rather skilled actor. He has been like this for a hundred and ten years. He probably does this all the time. Find a vulnerable human girl, make her fall in love with him, and then break up with her. Ruining her for good. This was sick. No. This was vindictive. How could he have the _fortitude_ to lie to me? Now. After everything he just made me go through. I pushed him away, stumbling backwards, my hands balled into fists of raging anger. "Don't!" I was furious. "Don't you dare lie to me now!" Edward as well as myself were stunned by the way I spit out those malicious words. I would never have believed in a million years that I could've yelled at Edward liked that. Neither could he apparently. I tried to be level- headed now. I shut my eyes, took a deep breath, and the words sounded more tranquil and serene, than I meant it to sound. "How could you say that you..." It sounded like I was choking. "..._ loved _me? I loved you and I still... love you." Tears began to form again. "Love doesn't just go away after a couple of days. You told me you would love me ... _forever._ Remember? You told me you would never hurt me, you PROMISED that you would _never_... leave." Tears were running down my face. "Is that the truth too?" My tears began to blur my vision again. I could barely see Edwards's reaction. "Oh! Now I see... that's why you wouldn't change me before. You _knew_ that you wouldn't love me forever. Of course you wouldn't. I can't blame you. You got tired of me." This all started to make sense... even to me. Heart-breaking as this is, I need to continue. "I brought harm to you and your family, and I am ... _truly _sorry for everything." Telling him the truth was easier than I thought. "I know Edward... I know. I deserve everything that's happened to me. All but one. You." This is the most sincere, genuine apology I've ever had to make. "Edward, I love you, and I truly am sorry for all the grief I caused for you and your family, I didn't deserve you. I risked your existence numerous times." Stupid, insignificant self. How could you do this to Edward, the only one who ever acted like he cared. "I'm sorry for everything." Edward was truly speechless. "Edward, I'm leaving Forks. You and your family can stay." This wouldn't be fair for them. If I was the cause for their departure from their... home.

**A/N: What do you think of Chapter 2? Please review. You guys are my ONLY inspiration.**


	3. Chapter 3

"NO!" Edward finally spoke. Angrily. "No, you will not leave, this is your home. We made our decision already. Bella you can't keep blaming yourself for this, It's not your fault, people change their minds." He was perplexed by everything. " Edward, before I leave. I'd like to ask you for a favor, if it's not too late." Till now, Edward looked bewildered and shocked. But now he was crouching onto the ground with his hands over his face, shaking his head. He was whispering something too low for me to clearly hear. But I mad out the words..._ this is wrong..._. "Edward. If you ever did care for me. Then you would do this for me." Hopefully this will persuade him. But nothing happened. He stood lifeless, as ever. I was becoming impatient. "Edward. Answer me. _please_...? "

He only nodded, with his face still in his hands. I began. "Please, tell your family I'm sorry. Tell Charlie and Renee that I'm sorry, and that I truly did try. Tell Alice, that she has been the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for. Apologize to everyone. Especially Alice." Edward finally had his face out of his hands. He began to stand, with the most panicked face I'd ever seen. Still beautiful though. Always radiant, exquisite. Always _pulchritudinous. _Nevermore will I see this godlike face.

"Bella, stop this. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I Love you. You know I will always love you. Regardless of anything. I was only trying to protect you." He took me into his arms, caressing my wet cheek with his cold thumb. I could feel his stiff, godly body touching mine. I wanted no more than this feeling. But it's too late now. I have made _my_ decision." Edward, please." I pushed him away, tears still streaming down my face. This is the most formidable decision I will ever have to face. "Edward, I know that you never loved me, but it's _too_ late for regret... now. I _have_ made... my decision. There is no turning back now. You can't take back your words. I'm dead already." Edward held me close to him, ignoring my fits to get away. He took my face in his hands again.

"Bella, please understand. I... Love you. Always and Forever." I put my lips to his ears. "Forever." I whispered. I turned to his face. I briefly kissed his stone cold cheek. "_Goodbye_ Edward..." I whispered once more. I turned to face the open world, with the bravest, cowardly feeling. "Bella…" he sadly whispered. I _didn't _turn toglance back. Oh! How I just want to turn around and throw myself into his arms, and beg him to take me back. _Stop being a coward, Bella. Turn to him. He loves you. Go to him._ That was the first time I hadn't listened to my self conscious. I kept walking, not gracefully as I wanted to. But then something blocked my way. And I felt someone's cold arm grip my waist. Edward. He tugged me to his body. He was stroking my hair. From top to bottom. His thumbs at the same time, were wiping my tears from my face. "I will _never_ let you fall. I will stand up with you ... _forever_. I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to heaven." an angel singing in my ear. "I'll always love you Bella... _forever_. And I'll show you." Edward held me closer. He gently kissed my forehead, moving down slowly, kissing every inch of my face stopping towards my lips.

"I'm sorry, baby, but this is the only way" He whispered, moving his lips on mine. This kiss was ravishing. Delicious. Nothing would be better than this. He held my face firmly in his hands, pushing me to him, more and more. I was still in place. Although my hands and lips were moving continuously to the beating of our hearts. His lips tasted mine thoroughly. I wanted him more than anything. I never had this feeling before. I wanted to devour his luscious lips, his lavishing scent, I wanted his godly body. When he stopped, we were both breathing heavily. He placed his forehead on mine; his breath on my skin was overwhelming. I couldn't think straight. Everything I felt before vanished. No trace of my former decision lingered in my mind, body, or soul. I heard an angel whispering my name. Edward. My Guardian angel. My protector. He bent his face to mine we both dazed in each others eyes longingly. When he spoke it was bliss. "Promise me you'll stay. _p_l_ease_ ... stay." I nodded. Of course, I couldn't walk away now. Too much has happened today. The best part of my life returned. "This is heaven, and you are my... _angel_." I whispered in his ears. "I love you." We both whispered at the same time. After that we both laughed. He loved me. He truly... _loved_ me! Edward bent his face, lips to the hollow of my throat. "Bella, I want you ...FOREVER"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews everyone. I appreciate it**

**I do not own Twilight or New Moon. But I so wished I did /**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 4:**

Oh! How I wanted to hear those words coming out of his mouth. "Edward, what are you saying?" I had the biggest smile on. "Oh my God! Edward are you serious?!" I was ecstatic; he was going to change me. Right now. Right here. Edward brought his face to mine. Kissed my forehead gently. "I am very serious. The most serious I can ever get." He started to kiss down my neck slowly, gently. "I don't want to lose you again, I want you here in my arms forever." but then he took my face in his hands and looked at me with hard eyes.

"But... if you don't want me to Bella, I understand, what does your heart tell you?" I looked straight into his topaz eyes. "My heart is telling me... to _kiss him so hard until he cant think straight_." He smiled my favorite crooked smile. I crushed myself to his hard muscular body, swung my arms around his neck. I forced my burning lips on to his. I took his icy bottom lip with mine, and bit them gently. I heard him gasp. This kiss was the most passionate of all. When we both couldn't breath we stopped.

"Where did you learn to kiss like … _that_ Bella?" His face was so confused and awestruck, but the happiest I'd ever seen him. "I don't… know. It kind of just… _happened_, I'm sorry." Edward smiled my favorite uneven smile, and it reached all the way to his eyes. "Don't be sorry, I'm taking that kiss as your decision, your _approval_."

Edward bent his face to my neck again. He started nibbling onto my neck. He looked and seemed a little hesitant but then… I saw him glance at me. I felt a sharp, exhilarating pain which sprang to every inch of my body. Edward had inserted his sharp, lovestrucken fangs into the curve of my neck. It was the most beautiful feeling I've ever felt. This was love. This was heaven. When he stopped. He looked dazzlingly into my eyes. Carried me into the meadow where the moonlight shone in every corner. Edward sat down beside the moonlit pond. He placed me on his lap, rocking me back and forth, humming his ever sweet lullaby. I took a quick glance at the pond, the reflection showed the stars dancing in the shape of a heart. I was awestricken. Edward pulled my face to see his, and I saw the moonlight reflecting in his eyes too.

He had this look of complete satisfaction, maybe more. I predicted regret, grief, anger. But this was different, better. He was happy. He turned me into a vampire. This is without a doubt. The worst and best day of my life. First, Edward breaks up with me; I snap at him unexpectedly, I promise that I would commit suicide. The grand finale. Edward always loved… _me_. And now I get to spend all of eternity with him. I took his face into my hands, stared at his honey green eyes, and lightly grazed his cheek with my lip, until I reached the bottom of his ear.

"I love you always and…" Edward interrupted me. He had his lips to my ears too. He gently kissed_ them_. Then whispered the most beautiful thing I could ever hear.

"… _forever_".

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Song Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

**A/N: What do you think of my story? I hope you all liked it. And if you'd like you should read my other story: Eternal Dreams. And the poem I wrote for when Ed ward and Bella break up called Together Again. Please Please PLEASE review. I'll LOVE you guys FOREVER. **

**Love always;;**

**VEExBELLA**


End file.
